New Directions
by MsSully
Summary: It's been about two weeks and a new plan is in place. What will be their first job?
1. Chapter 1

_**It's been a while since I ventured into writing fan fiction. That ending! I have been toying with what happens to Sam, Fi and Maddie after Michael leaves. We all know Jesse is in the hospital. So, what do Sam, Fi and Maddie do while they wait for Michael. **_

_**Love these characters. Wished I owned them. Constructive ideas and comments are always welcome.**_

After Sam left Fi at the Fontainebleau, she wandered slowly up stairs. There was a loud party at the LIV. She had begun to wonder why in the world she had chosen to stay here after Jesse blew up her apartment. The models' bling was as loud as the dance music that was wandering through the lobby. Suddenly, she felt old.

She made her way up to her room. As soon as she got in, she saw that the room had been searched. Draws opened, clothes tossed. A visual metaphor for her life. Michael was god knows where and she couldn't think about it anymore. It was out of her control.

She went to the bathroom and ran the shower. Fi pulled off her shoes and stripped out of her tank and jeans. She left the clothes in a pile and made a mental note to get rid of them. The stepped cautiously into the shower and let the water run over her grime stained body. The smell of gun power, concrete and dust filled her nose. She washed her hair and then stood in the shower for what seemed forever. Her body was as weary as her mind. Finally, the day's physical remnants of the day had nearly disappeared. The emotional toll would take much, much longer.

She put the hotel robe over her wet form. She picked up the clothes and put them in the trash. As she walked into the room, she realized why she had picked this hotel. It was the one they had stayed in after the Rincon job. He had surprised her with an evening alone. She realized that she selected this hotel, this room, as a subtle reminder to Michael of that night. Subtly never worked with Michael Westen. After today, she was sure that directness worked either.

She made sure the do not disturb sign was the on the door and she turned her phone off. She needed peace. She lied down on the bed. She would think of next moves tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

She slept for three days. She had lost herself in space and time. Her dreams were filled with Michael. He had taken over parts of her soul. Sitting up in bed, she wondered what to do next. She reached for the hotel phone and called for coffee.

She casually went over to the table and turned on her phone. Seven calls from Sam. Eight from Maddie. Nine from Jesse. She called Sam first. She thought that Sam was going to jump through the phone, "Where the hell have you been? We've been worried sick."

"Sam, I told you I needed sleep and that's what I did."

"It's been three days. Maddie was about to go over and break down your door. You better call her. I don't want to be responsible for her rants anymore, Fi."

"The gifts that Michael leaves behind. Have we heard anything?"

"Well, no news is good news, may be."

"How's Jesse?"

"Healing. He's at Mercy. CIF has met with him briefly. He's back in, Fi. Which is good news. I mean if he wasn't we would have more to worry about. You know what I mean."

Michael's leaving with like the elephant in the room between Sam and Fi. They knew there was nothing they could do. Their lives were in a holding pattern for a while.

After a moment, Sam suggested he come over and get her.

"You need to give me about two hours. I need to clean up here. My room got tossed. What time is it anyway Sam?"

"1:20 in the afternoon, sleepy head,"

"Meet me in the lobby at 3:30. We can meet Maddie at the Carlito. And yes Sam. I will call her right now."

"Good plan, Fi. See you in a couple."

As soon as Fi hung up, she knew she had to call Maddie but a knock at the door delayed that thought. Coffee.

She looked through the peek hole to see she had two visitors. The waiter and Maddie.

Fi opened the door and waved them both in. The waiter rolled in the cart and Maddie stood to the side saying nothing. The tears in her eyes were enough. Michael's handy work, again.

Fi gave the tip to the waiter and before the door shut, Maddie walked over and hugged Fi. Maddie was not a physical person but she hugged Fi with everything she had. At first, this was so uncomfortable for Fi. How much we are alike, Fi thought. Only when our backs are against the wall do we show how we feel. She returned the hug knowing full well she needed this contact. Fi hadn't realized the tears were flowing from her eyes. She buried her face in Maddie's neck. They couldn't bear to look at each other. The pain and words would be too much.

Neither one knew who had pulled back first. It might have been at the same time. They looked at each other.

"You look like hell, sweetie," Maddie wiped her eyes.

"Well, I haven't had my coffee and I've been comatose for what I guess was three days."

"We really need to get you out of this hotel. May be we could look for a place for you." Maddie never would have suggested that Fi stay with her. She needed her to, but she never would have let those words leave her lips.

"I agree. One of the many things I need to do. Sam will be stopping by at 3:30. I was just going to call you and suggest we do lunch at the Carlito, you know Maddie, old times."

"Not so old. Just familiar." Maddie sighed.

Fi was reaching for the coffee pot and poured two cups. Both black, no sugar. How alike we are. Maddie began to pick up Fi's clothes. "Michael does leave a wide wake."

Fi laughed out loud. A smile creeped over her face. "I guess you have a point. What day is it, Maddie?"

"Sunday."

"I know the brunch here is pretty good. Let me clean up and get this room straighten up. You call Sam. Tell him to jump the time up to 2:30 and meet us in the lobby. If he baulks, tell him the drinks are on Michael. I'm sure his accounts are unfrozen after this little party he just threw."

Fi sat down for a moment and sipped her coffee cautiously. Maddie leaned against the credenza watch Fi with the same caution. "Fi, I need to start living again. Michael will let us know one way or another his decision. We need to get on. Michael can join us when he gets back."

Fi stood up and walked over to the older woman. She put her cup down. Standing beside Maddie, she looked in the mirror. She saw age creeping up and wondered what she had to show for it. Her love of Michael? Feelings of I need more than waiting moved through her. Tears welded up as she remember when she suggested that they would start a business, she and Michael. She knew that the chances of this happening were slim to none. Then a thought occurred to her. Why not? "How do you feel about starting a little business, Maddie? I think we could. May be operate out of the garage. I think Sam would be game."


	3. Chapter 3

Maddie and Fi made their way down to the lobby. After Fiona's proposal, Maddie got quite, very quite. She had cleaned up the room and called Sam while Fi took a shower. Maddie seemed to be lost in thought. Fi had learned with Michael that quiet wasn't always bad. Genetics. Jumping to conclusions would shut this deal down, so Fi held her tongue.

As they stepped off the elevator, Sam was there to greet them.

"Well, how are two of the loveliest ladies on the planet." Sam said in his most I am the worst traveling salesman on the planet voice.

"Whatever bullshit you are selling, we aren't buying, Sam," Maddie spit out as she took out a cigarette.

They made their way to the restaurant. Maddie had reserved a table poolside. "Sam, you are going to need to use all of your powers of concentration today. Fi has a proposal to talk about."

As they sat down at the table Maddie said to the waitress, "I need a double Wild Turkey, neat, sweetie, ice on the side."

"I'll take a mojito. Fi?" Sam asked.

"Bloody Mary."

"So, what is this proposal, Fi? It must be a lulu if Maddie ordered a double turkey neat before we even sat down," Sam asked as he surveyed the pool area.

"Well, I've been thinking that the three of us need to think about,...well, about us. Michael is off god knows where. We can keep doing the odd jobs or become, let's say more practical."

"What do you mean by practical, Fi. We've had a nice little gig going. What exactly are you thinking?"

"Sam, you know that Michael may or may not be returning. I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so blunt, but this is reality. We need to think about our needs. We could be doing this Robin Hood act or we could organize it a bit, add some structure."

"You want to start a business, is that what you are saying? Because, I really don't want to work. I like this semi retirement situation I have going on."

"Really, what we have been doing the past four years is semi retirement? Come on, Sam. How many times have you nearly died in your semi retirement situation? What I am suggesting is that we do this right, the three of us."

Before Sam could argue, the waitress arrived with the drinks. Sam sucked down the mojito and ordered a double Wild Turkey too. Fi rolled her eyes.

"I think you two are being dramatic. I just want to make sure that we are ok. That we are taken care of. This shouldn't be a difficult concept," Fi let out a little frustrated sigh.

Maddie downed her drink in one gulp. After a moment, she spoke, "Fi's right."

It was Sam's turn to roll his eyes, "Michael will kill me. He will take me out to some deserted parking lot and put a bullet in my head for starting a business with Maddie." Down went the Wild Turkey.

"Sam, I know you have this undying loyalty thing going, but Michael is off somewhere. We need to keep busy. We need to support ourselves. We can do this. I'll take on Michael." Maddie stared at Sam as her hard words were helping the reality of the situation settle in.

Fi waited a few minutes before asking him, "So, are you in, Sam?"

Sam fingered the side of the glass. This new reality was settling in for him as well. "Yes, but I need ground rules that we all agree to right now before we leave." He pulled out a drink coaster. "You know the best organized crime outfits have been planned on the backs of napkins or drink coasters as the case may be. Not that I am saying that this is the direction we are going."

Fi started, "We share in profits evenly."

"Absolutely no and I mean no gunrunning or dealing or whatever you do, Fi. We need to keep it as clean as possible." Sam said emphatically.

"Sam, there's huge money in weapons. We could clean up."

"If you want me on this team, this my deal breaker. Get it?" Sam looked at Fi intently.

"Fine. Maddie, what do you see as your role."

"I would like to keep the books, may be some community outreach, finding clients, bill collecting, I would be a great front. On jobs as needed. We could use the garage to start," Maddie smiled as she thought of the possibilities.

"I really like where your head is at. We are going to need Barry on this. May be you can set that up, Maddie. He always liked you best. Sam….Sam, eyes here, not on the blonde. What do you think?"

Sam brought up the types of jobs. They all agreed that they would need to do some research before making a commitment to this concept.

"I am liking this more and more. I think we could do it. And if we do this well, I could transition my semi retirement to permanent retirement to the Keys. Me likey this idea, Ladies….waitress, we need another round to celebrate a beautiful partnership."


	4. Chapter 4

This venture was not a meeting of the minds in the typical sense. It was forged from very different personalities. They met in the garage over several weeks. They consulted with Barry in order to develop the best financial situation for the business. Fi did a market analysis of security companies in the area. She closely examined their strengths and weakness. She looked at their market specialties, how their operations worked and their communication systems. The ones she was particularly interested in, she hand off to Sam who would work up an intel brief of the inside information. Maddie and Barry would look at their financials and develop a profile of profitable for their company. The conversation was direct and business like. By the end of the week, Fi, Maddie and Sam had developed a plan that any Ivy League business school could use as a model.

Fi had been sleeping in the garage since this little project had started. Maddie kept her smoking confined to the house knowing how much the polluted air bother Fi. Maddie had no intention of driving Fi away because of a habit that she had little interest in controlling. They had placed all of the information for the Westen Security Corporation on the bed in the garage. The two women sat in chairs staring at their masterpiece. Both felt like they had accomplished something monumental.

"I have to say Madeline Westen, working with you is a pleasure. This could really fly. I'm not sure that Michael and I could have pulled off this type of work."

Maddie smiled. "You know, I was a great student in school. I wanted to go to college. But, back then, women like me, got married. I just pick a bum who never appreciated me. Thank god, I had some resources. It allowed me to keep the house and raise the boys. Frank was no help." Maddie thought for a few minutes. "This whole experience has been," she thought for a second more, "empowering." She let go a small chuckle. "If Michael hadn't of come back four years ago, I wouldn't be sitting in my garage planning a security corporation." She shook her head in awe.

Fi had come to deeply respect Maddie. She had in a way known this smart, tough woman was more than meets the eye, but watching her negotiate and manipulate information, Fi found a new respect for Maddie's abilities. "If the CIA had found her in the sixties, the Berlin Wall would have fallen ten years earlier," Fi had thought to herself. She now knew where Michael got his smarts. She silently wished that Michael could be here to see this side to his mother.

"I'm heading to bed. Let's get this cleaned up," Fi sighed.

"Look, I have an extra room upstairs, actually, it's Michael's room. Go up there and lie down. I won't smoke."

The prospect of sleeping in Michael's old bed was intriguing. It would kind of be like an archeological dig into the history of Michael Westen. "Thanks Maddie, I think I might just do that." Fi grabbed her stuff and went out the side door and into the laundry room with Maddie.


	5. Chapter 5

I am have wicked fun with this story. Thanks for the comments, too.

Fiona walked up the stairs to the bedroom at the top. There was only a door. Brown, cold, uninviting. It almost felt like a scene from a horror movie. Fi tensed up a little as she approached the top. "This is Michael's room," she thought and took a deep breath as she turned the knob. She really didn't know what to expect.

She opened the door and flicked the light switch to door. It looked like a room from a monastery. A simple brown bedspread covered single bed that was position under a bank of windows. A closet door was to the left and chest of drawers to the right. By the door was a bureau with a long mirror. No trophies or mementos adorned the room. Any one could have lived here and been very unhappy. The bleakness of the walls brought a sadness over Fi she nearly couldn't contain. Tears weld in her eyes as she placed her pajamas at the end of bed.

Maddie came up on her suddenly. Fi almost jumped through the roof. She thought if she had a gun in her hands Maddie would have been dead.

"Maddie, are you sure you were never professionally trained? My god, you could have taken me out."

"Sorry, Fi. I just wanted to check on you. Is there anything you need, sweetie?"

"No, I'm good. It's all good. The room is a little Spartan. Michael really never kept anything did he?"

"Well, that's not completely true. When Michael left his father came up here and tossed everything. Nate and I waited and collected some of his things. They are in the closet. Happy hunting." Maddie smiled as closed the door.

Fi made a beeline for the closet. At the bottom was a box filled with magazines, books, an old yearbook, and other items. Fi spent some time looking through the box. She quickly noticed that there were no pictures. Not family, not an old girlfriend. No pictures of activities or trips. You never would have known that Michael went to high school. There is no evidence that he every attended school. "Wow, his father nearly wiped him off the planet. No wonder he never came back," Fi thought.

She considered put on her pajamas, then noticed the bureaus. She pulled open the top drawer and saw a treasure trove of rock shirts. Iron Maiden, AC DC, Rush, Blue Oyster Cult, and lynyrd skynyrd. It was amazing. Michael had been a head banging rock fan. A smile came over Fi like none she had had in days. It was like finding the Holy Grail. She pulled out the Iron Maiden shirt. She pulled off her clothes of the day and put on the black shirt. She pulled down the bedspread and slipped between the covers. It was the closest she had felt to Michael since the shoot out at the cabana. "You knew a part of me no one ever did," Michael had once said. Now, she knew this was true.


	6. Chapter 6

Her dreams were of Michael. Not the one she knew, but the teenager. The angry, impulsive teen that loved hard rock. She could see him in her mind's eye. Handsome, brooding, sullen, resourceful. The boy who became the man she fell in love with. She could see him finding places to hide. She felt his pain and longings. His need to control situations and his need to control his hurt.

She woke with a start. Her cell phone was ringing Michael's ring. She struggled to find her jeans. She grabbed the cell phone praying that she wasn't to late.

"Fi."

"Michael," Fi held back a sigh. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Fi. Are you ok?" She could feel the tension in his voice.

"Everything is fine. Your mom is fine, Jesse is fine. Sam is fine. Everything is fine." She left out her status until she heard his plans.

"Where are you? Are you still at the hotel?"

"No, actually Michael, I've been staying with your mom. To be more specific, I'm in your room. I didn't know you were an Iron Maiden fan, Michael. I am too. Just one of those little coincidences that join us together, ya know." There was an awkward silence at the other end of the phone. "You should see how good I look in your shirt. Shame you are missing it."

"Thanks for the hard time, Fi."

Fi got quiet and waited for him to say something, anything. He didn't. It was all he needed to say. She felt the bottom fall out of her world. "I think I should wake Maddie, Michael. She'll want to talk to you."

"Wait, Fi. We are going to need to talk."

"Yeah, when you get some free time. I know you are busy, Michael. I'm sure you will be able to clear your calendar and make five minutes to kiss me off. Tell you what? Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I'm just fine. Good old, Fi. Resourceful, loyal, stand by your man, Fi. I'll get Maddie." She knew she was assuming the worse. That he had chosen the job over her, again. It just was easier to jump out in front of the news. She could be more in control.

"Fiona Glenanne, please stop. I know what you are doing. I don't have a plan yet. I need to talk with you. I need to know what you think."

"I would really prefer that we do this face to face, Michael. We never get it right over the phone. I read into things. You get angry. And it is so not satisfying. It's a problem. On the other hand Guns or physical violence is an option if we talk in person. I can whip you ass."

"Fine. I'm coming home. And I want my Iron Maiden shirt back. Preferable, you in it."


	7. Chapter 7

After his conversation with Fi, Michael sat in his hotel room thinking about the future. His, hers, theirs. That she had finally made it up to his old room after 4 years together was a surprise. He thought she would have done this much earlier. He smiled to think she found those old shirts. The idea of seeing Fi in his red ACDC shirt made him long for a flight home. It seemed appropriate that she would spend the night in his room. She needed him and he needed her. They never spoke about their pasts. That Maddie had offered up a part of his past was a way to keep Fi in the present, a way to keep them both in the present.

He had been ready for the final meeting with Max for several hours. He had been given options about where his career could go. No longer bound to Miami, the world was his oyster so to say. Yet, Michael knew that he was bound to Miami. He also knew that Max and the men behind the mirror knew this. That phone call would have cleared this up.

Michael received a call to meet the limo at the front of the hotel. As they drove through DuPont Circle, a realization came to Michael. He squirmed in his seat thinking of the possibilities and implications. It was an option he hadn't considered.

They arrived at the nondescript office building a few blocks from the capital. Michael got out and headed to the 15th floor. He stepped off the elevator and was greeted by Max.

"We have lots of planning to do, Michael." They stepped into his office. It was well appointed. Max had worked hard for this job. He had accomplished a huge number of missions as an operative and a handler. He had worked with Michael on many of them. Max knew Michael's history well. He knew that the burn notice was bullshit. He also knew that Michael wasn't the only one who's career had been ended this way. Max had positioned Michael's burn notice knowing full well that Michael wouldn't stop until he found the people who burned him and took them out. It was Max's most successful operation. It fell into place. Management was history and Michael was back in. Or was he?

What Max hadn't counted on was Michael falling in love with, well, Miami. Michael's file screamed that he would do anything to leave. Management had counted on this and so had he. Now, Michael's team was in the way of a beautiful career. Michael's new friends had become more to him than any job he had done. Spies don't develop relationships and Michael had gone way beyond that rule. Jesse Porter was still a company guy and could be brought in line. Sam Axe was a wash out, but he was ex military, so he understood. But, Michael's relationship with Fiona Glenanne put several current missions in jeopardy. And then there was his mother. Max's dilemma was to deal with the team or deal with Michael. How that looked was what the two men would hash out today.

"Michael, take a seat. We need to talk. We have several missions that need a Michael Westen touch. I want to review them with you." Max went over each of the three missions in detail as Michael reviewed the files. "Any ideas?"

Michael got up and went to the window. "You know, Max. Windows are not our friends. But, I like the idea of windows. It means transparency. So, why don't we try it. Transparency."

"Michael, I'm not sure what you mean."

"You haven't brought up my extracurricular Miami activities. I'm sure it been great nighttime reading, but you and I both know that I have strong connections that I am no longer willing or able to give up."

"Michael, you have a great career ahead of you. You need to decide where your loyalties lie. Right here, right now."

Michael smiled. "Now, now Max. An ultimatum, Really. Not your style, Max. It really doesn't become you with your designer suit."

"Michael, your team as you call them, has some issues. International issues. But, you know that, don't you?"

"Don't strong arm me, Max. There are deals to be made. Put an offer on the table. Put several offers on the table or I will walk away. I know I might not make it out of the building, but you don't own me. You don't get a say in the decisions I make."

Max sat at his desk. "I have one job that your skill set and your team's special abilities might fit and ironically, it is out of Miami. You know, your girlfriend and mom are providing you with the perfect cover."

"How so?" Michael turned to see the back of Max's head. How easy it would be to snap the son of a bitch's head off his shoulders. Michael knew that Max had a part in his burn notice. That Max had caved so easily told him volumes. He also knew that Max had done this on purpose.

"Your girlfriend and mom and your Sam are starting a little security business. Believe or not, word is out and business is lining up."

"Great. Just great," Michael thought to himself. He wasn't completely surprised, but that Max knew before he did, just plain annoyed him. It was his fault. He should have called Fi sooner.

"I want the file. I want a plane. I'll take the job with some conditions. First, Fiona's Interpol file….gone. You leave her alone. Second, my mom and Fiona get protection and my accounts if something happens to me. Third, leave Sam alone. Do not touch his pension. In fact, he needs a raise. Fourth, after this job, I'm done. I retire. I want my accounts unfrozen and I want a raise based on the last four years."

"Done. Your new handler will be in touch."

"Oh, I didn't mention that, I don't want a handler."

"Not an option, Michael. Take it or leave it. You'll like her. She trained you and I know you have a long history. She lives in Miami now. You just need to convince her that you need her help."

"Leave her out of this. She retired. She normal," Michael seethed.

"Again, not an option and this is the end of the conversation. Final decisions, Michael."


	8. Chapter 8

After their conversations with Michael, Maddie and Fi sat silently in the dining room drinking coffee. Maddie had been refraining from smoking, but her the phone call threw her over the edge. She pulled out the cigarettes out and lit her first of many.

"Things don't need to change. We have a plan. We are going to follow it, Fi. Do you want to follow it?"

Fi fingered the side of the cup and watched the steam rise. "Yes, I am in. You need to know why. Michael is more that likely staying with his old job. I might be a consideration, but I'm not the only thing he wants. I want him, but I want a life too."

"Good, well, I've lined up our first job. They are coming this afternoon. We are meeting them at the Carlito. Did Michael happen to mention when he would be back?"

"Sooner than later. He owes me a date and his life. But, I don't think it's up to him. Jesse might know something. I'll put Sam on it."

Both women got up from the table. "Are you ok, Fi?"

"I think I am. He called. That's a big step for Michael. He told me he hadn't made any promise to the company. I do know he wants it. I know I want him to want me more. I guess that's the part I have to resolve. It sucks."

"Let's get dressed and go shopping. I find a nice dress and an expensive pair of shoes always makes me think clearer."

"We are so alike, Maddie. It's a little scary."


	9. Chapter 9

Michael hopped a jet at Langley within 25 minutes after his dealings with Max. How to handle this would consume his thoughts. He had reread the file on this job a half a dozen times before he even boarded the plane. What he was considering was how to deal with this new development, a Maddie, Fi partnership.

He knew right from the start he had to be honesty with both women. His mom knew when he was lying. Fi would never forgive him and never trust him again. The truth was paramount. He was going to have to be direct and hope for the best. And Michael knew he would have to start with Fi.

Michael walked into the house only to find it empty. He made his way to the back calling for both women. He entered the garage slowly, wishing that his sig wasn't packed in the suitcase. No one was there either. Covering the bed was the short history of the Westen Security Corporation. Michael began to sift through the paperwork and found himself truly impressed. The structure, financials, the whole thing was brillant. He read about the roles each member played and saw his mother all over some parts. Michael also parts of Fi. He remember that night at the resturant. One of the many times he had broken Fi's heart and not even considered giving her hopes a chance.

He walked back into the house and dropped the file for the new job on the dining room table. The house felt so empty. He turned and saw the door to the upstairs open. Michael hadn't been up there in years. In fact, the last time was when he was about 19. He had come home on leave unannounced. Michael had thought enough time had past and he could forgive or at least try to forgive. His mom had been after him of a while to come home and he was just given an opportunity to join a special forces team training. It was a proud moment. He had walked into the house just like this and gone to his room only to find it empty. Michael guessed his father had trashed it and thrown everything out. "Fine," he thought, "I'll go too." The fight afterwards only confirmed his intentions.

This time was different. He missed it. The smoking, the bad cooking, the take out. He missed it all. Michael opened the door to his room and thought nothing had changed, at all. Except there was the Iron Maiden shirt on the bed and Fi's bag. He held it up and smiled. "I thought I was such a tough guy. What an idiot I was."

"Hi there."

Michael turned to see Fi standing in the doorway. She was wearing his favorite, Blue Oyster Cult. They just looked at each other. Neither moving, afraid it might not be real.

"Like the shirt."

"I'm borrowing it from my boyfriend, that is if he still is my boyfriend."

Michael looked at Fi, "Yes, he is. And we need to talk."

"First things first, Michael." And Fi took off the shirt.


	10. Chapter 10

"My room never looked better," Michael whispered into Fi's hair. She laid across him holding on for dear life.

"So, what do we need to talk about? You are off on a new job?"

"Sort of, I made a deal, Fi. This is my last job. I get lots of great perks and I need your help."

"Then you can hire me because" and before Fi could finish the sentence, Michael interjected, "You and mom have started a business."

"You have been in the garage."

"Yes and no. I was told about it before I left DC. Very impressive on paper. You and mom did it?" Fi wasn't shock to hear that the powers that be had been following her. Whatever had transpired between Michael and the powers hadn't changed his feelings towards her. In a way, she was relieved that he knew and seemed ok with the idea.

"Sam and Barry helped too. Michael, we have underestimated your mother. She is incredible. If she had been in the business, she would have taken over the world. Every day she surprises me."

Michael twirled Fi's hair. "Is she ok, after everything?"

"I think she has a new resolve. You should talk to her about it. And Michael, drop the pain in the ass, I'm right because I'm a super spy attitude. She's earned your respect."

Michael listened to Fi and nodded. "Would you consider hiring me?" Michael asked almost sheepishly.

Fi looked up into Michael's eyes and with a teasing tone said, "Well, I don't know. You will have to be interviewed by Madeline Westen and she a tough broad and the Head of the WSC Human Resources Department. And then you will need to endure some sexual harassment from the CEO, and I mean me of course. And then Sam Axe will need to get you bombed at Carlitos. I'm not sure you can handle it."

Michael smiled. It was good to be home. "You can sexually harassment me anytime, boss," and then leaned in for a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Michael came downstairs listening for the location of his mother. "Old habits die hard," crossed through Michael's mind. He turned to find Madeline in the kitchen.

"Did you have a nice reunion with Fi, Michael?" Maddie had busied herself making enough ice tea for the University of Miami defensive line.

"Hi mom. You look…"

"Empowered, I believe the word is, Michael. And how are you? Are you reemployed by the United States Government?"

"Yes, in a way. I noticed that you are developing your entrepreneurial skills. I'm impressed."

"Now, I know you want something."

Michael came up behind Maddie and put his hands on her shoulders. Affection was shown one way in their relationship. Maddie was the one who gave the hugs. And Michael grudgingly accepted them. This sudden touch froze Maddie in the moment. Michael leaned in and kissed his mother on the cheek. It was such an unnatural act, but he knew that at this moment, he needed to show her how deeply he loved her. Maddie turned around and hugged Michael with all she had. What surprised her was that he was doing the same.

"I'm glad you came back, Michael."

"I'm too. I'm too. I guess Miami is in my blood now.

Maddie pulled back and smiled. She knew that she and Michael had turned a corner.

"I'm proud of you, mom. Fi told me some of what you have been up to. May be its time you have a rightful place on this team."

"Michael, we need to know your plans. I'm going to be direct with you. You can't just pull Fi's strings the way you do. You need to make some type of commitment here." He rolled his eyes. "God, Michael, I'm not talking marriage, but you more connected to Fi this way then if you were married."

"I keep getting really good advice from the women in my life. And yes mother, I'm listening. I hope I'm better at acting on it."

"Let's hope so. Again, what are your plans?"

"Fi mentioned you have an appointment at the Carlito with a new client. Take the appointment. I will sit and keep my mouth shut and then I will take the three of you to dinner…some place nice, on me."

"One plan at a time, right Michael."

"Yes, mother."


	12. Chapter 12

_**This has become my snow day project. Thanks for the comments. They have kept me writing. I have really enjoyed where this story is going. So much fun. **_

Maddie took the lead at the meeting. She was the perfect saleswoman. She shook the client's hand, made her feel like her interests were their interests. What Michael was most impressed with was how she got information out of the client that the three trained operatives wouldn't have gotten until well into the mission. It was astounding.

The job was pretty clear cut.

After the client left, Fi looked Michael up and down. "I think we should have a very nice dinner on Michael then talk about his plans and our plans and if there is any fit, what do you say?"

Sam just nodded. It was Maddie that set the tone, "Fi, I think that's a great plan. Michael, I took a look at the file you left on the table and we have a lot to discuss."

That his mother took the lead and read a confidential file, set Michael on edge. For the first time since he arrived in Miami, he wondered if they would help. He wondered if the deal he worked out with Max would be enough to convince his family to join him. It was the first time that he felt his back was against a wall and he didn't like the feeling at all.

"So, Fi, what are you thinking?"

"Well, there's The Forge, Prime 123, Alta Mara. Sam, you are up on the best bars, what do you think?"

"Chart House. I like the view. Great drinks. Good food. Mike picks up the tab. I can walk home. Perfect location."

They all agreed. Sam and Maddie drove while Michael and Fi walked.

"What did you think of the meeting, Michael? You didn't say much."

"It wasn't my meeting to run. Mom did a great job. Was that her first meeting?"

"Yes, it was. Didn't I tell you? She's got skills, Michael. We can work out the plan for this job tomorrow. I would like you there, if you don't mind. You know, bouncing ideas, Michael."

"That works for me. I think we are walking for a reason, Fi. What do you want to know before dinner?"

"What's the job? Maddie knows something. Tell me so I know if I should support this or have you killed."

"I made a deal. Last job. Accounts unfrozen. You are off Interpol and both you and mom are under protection, Sam gets a raise and never worries about his pension. I get a retroactive raise. And did I say it's my last job."

"Michael, do you really mean after this you are done?"

"Fi, after this, we can run this business together. After this, we can take vacations, sleep all day, garden, grow old together, whatever you want."

"You did this for me?"

"I did this for us."

Fi looked up at Michael's face. "You aren't pulling my chain, right? This is legit? Because if you are only do this to get my help, Michael, will be experimenting with new forms of torture on you. And I'm sure Maddie will want to join me."

"Yes, I mean this Fi." Fiona knew this was as close as Michael would come to a commitment. She turned and faced the yachts. Michael came up behind her and she leaned into his frame. "You need to tell us the truth. You can't keep anything from any of us. Not me, not Sam, not your mom. You need to keep us in the loop, Michael."

"I promise. No matter what, I will tell you the truth. You need to do something for me."

"What?"

"If I need to do something to protect you, you need to let me do it. I know what you did I that cabana. You know I would do the same for you. But, I need to know that you will be ok. I need this, Fi. I need to know that you go on. I need to know that my mom is ok. That you are both ok."

"As much as I can make that promise, I will, Michael."

Fi said a silent pray that Michael wasn't manipulating her. "Now, tell me what they want you to do?"


	13. Chapter 13

Michael and Fi arrived at the back of the Chart House to find Maddie and Sam had already ordered drinks. Michael thought he would order a few drinks for his mom, so the conversation might be a little easier to take. Maddie had other plans.

"Michael, I ordered an ice tea for you. Fi, I ordered a gin martini with four olives. I know, the olives are the appetizers. Michael, let's get right to the point. I think you should come on board as a consultant to Westen Security Corp. That is until your work with your government friends is done."

Fi and Sam were a little taken back with Maddie's approach. They didn't disagree, but they really hadn't talked about Michael's role. Michael, on the other hand, was completely taken off guard.

"Mom, don't you think we should may be, well, eat first before business."

"No, Michael. I don't I need to know if I need to leave before I order from the menu. It's only respectful to the wait staff."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Ok, mom I can see your point. Actually, I was thinking that I should officially hire your group. A government contract, shall we say?"

Maddie looked her son over. "We will need the specs on the job beyond that file. Michael, I looked though it and I have to say there's something fishy about this job. And who I handler person? The name was familiar."

Michael knew right away he had his first choice in this new relationship with the team. Tell the truth and have his dinner completely ruined or lie and suffer a different set of consequences. He chose the former.

"Yes, you all know her in some capacity. Maggie O'Malley." He waited a minute for this to sink in.

"Are you talking, Maggie from down the street?" Maddie look horrified. Michael nodded.

"Maggie O'Malley, John's widow. She's in Miami?" Sam was in a state of shock.

It was Fi's reaction that was most surprising. She said nothing.

"Mike, Maggie has been out of the business for about five years. Why on earth would you bring her back in?" Sam looked almost frightened.

Maddie followed up, "I see Maggie every other Sunday. She takes me to brunch at the Coconut Grove Ritz. Michael, she was an operative?" Maddie paused a minute. "That explains a lot."

"Nice piece of information, mom. Could have shared sooner. Why didn't you?"

"Because, I like Maggie. She was like a daughter to me. And you would have ruined it."

Michael shook his head, "how would I have ruined it?"

"I didn't want her to be one of your assets. She's a good person, Michael. Good people don't do well around you."

"Out of curiosity, does she know I have been home for the past four years?"

"It never came up."

Great. Knowing Maggie, she does know. She has been probably doing surveillance for the past four years. I hate when she gets a jump on me Michael thought.

Sam squirmed a bit. "I don't like it Mike. Not one bit. Maddie, what has she been doing?"

"She teaches third grade in Coconut Grove. She's pretty good too. When she came back to Miami, she went to school at the U of M and got a degree in teaching. She said it was always something she wanted to do."

It was Sam's turn to get quiet. Fi looked at Michael. "I had no idea, Michael. I did some contract work for her about 6 years ago. She was very good to me, Michael. In fact, she got me started as an independent contractor. Does she know that she is about to be reemployed by the government?"

"May be, may be not. That wasn't clear. They said she would be in touch. I wondered what form "be in touch" meant. And by the way, I told them I didn't like this and given the information you shared mom, I like it even less."

"What are you going to do, Mike?"

"Tomorrow, I'm going to start the intel and make an approach."

"Just stop it, Michael. I will ask her over for dinner for tomorrow night. I'll cook."

"You want her to come, right Maddie. May be I should cook," Sam suggested. Maddie just glared at Sam, but she knew he had a point.

"Michael, how do you know her?" Fi pulled the olives from her cocktail.

"She was one of my trainers, in field handler, and an old friend."

"Maggie was our babysitter," Maddie chimed in.


	14. Chapter 14

Fi nearly fell off her chair laughing. Sam looked like he lost his puppy and Maddie just kept saying, "I knew it. I knew it." Michael ordered a bourbon straight up.

After the initial shock wore off, Fi asked if Michael knew how Maggie got her start.

"Yeah, she told me once after John died. She worked as a DEA informant then agent during the drug days of the early eighties. She was a waitress in places like this. She would plant bugs. Observe. Then she would worked as a nanny. Nice, smart girl. No one noticed her. It gave her tuition money. I guess the CIA approached her at school and offered a deal. John was special forces and she told me they had stopped dating. She really didn't know what to do next. It seemed like a natural transition."

"Did you have any idea that she was an operative before that point?" Fi asked.

"No clue until I came in. She was pissed off when I entered. Thought I could be a doctor or lawyer. She made my training hell. Then when it became apparent I was serious, she took me under her wing. About that time, she met John again. We worked together on the Balkins. Couple of jobs in the Soviet Union. She recommended me for Ireland, Fi. You know, she hated Larry. I know she was responsible for pulling me off jobs with him. Finally, she stayed in DC and worked in counter intel. She designed of ton of the protocols they use. Maggie was always multi talented."

Sam shook his head. "What's the matter, Sam? You have some terrible encounter with Maggie I need to know about?"

"No, Michael. My last job went bad and Maggie saved my pension. I never said, never mind. I owe her."

"Is that why she left, Sam? Your screw up?"

"I don't think so. God, I hope not," Sam looked off at the boats. He looked worried.

"We will have to ask her. May be she'll tell us. Ok, I'm hungry. I want to eat. No more talk of business." Fi placed her order.

Three hours, several rounds of drinks, dessert and coffee later, they made their plans to meet tomorrow. Sam walked home. Michael drove Maddie and Fi back to the house.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, what condition is the Charger in, Fi?"

"Hurting. Sam got it to the Taylors. I think he mentioned that it might be ready by earlier next week. You need to check with him."

Maddie snored from the back seat.

"Michael, I think you passed your interview."

"Ya think? I think she's been an operative for years. Fi, I'm sorry about Maggie. I know you were close to her."

Michael knew Fi's file like the back of his hand. He never mentioned it, but he felt the need to recognize the relationship that the two women had.

"She taught me lot. She always complained that she could never teach me patience. I think she will be impressed with how patient I've become. Waiting for you, Michael is character building. Oh, I'm planning on using your old room tonight. Where are you staying?"


	15. Chapter 15

_**I put the cart before the horse and needed to reorder the chapters. I thought of this scene as I was snacking last night and I just had to added it in.**_

Michael and Sam would do surveillance on Maggie. Fi and Maddie had begun there watching duties. Everyone had met in the garage. Maddie and Sam had been charge of the coolers for their respective jobs. And the comparisons began.

"Now, Maddie, packing a cooler for a surveillance job is really an art," Sam instructed.

"Please continue Sam, I'm all ears."

Sam opened his cooler and showed Maddie the treasure trove of goodies he packed. It looked like Sam was getting ready for a tailgater at a Dolphins game. Chips, salsa, beer, diet coke, couple of bottles of ice tea, kielbasa, a few containers of blueberry yogurt. All that was missing was the Dolphins tee shirt and face paint.

"Well, thank you Sam, A glimpse into your eating habits is always informative. It's no wonder you haven't had a heart attack by now," Maddie sniped back.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" Sam asked, sure that Maddie had no idea what to do.

"Sure."

In Maddie's cooler was more yogurt, cut fruits and veggies, several sandwiches, low cal dip, homemade ice tea, water, seltzer with a bag of limes, lady fingers, strawberries and a container of cream anglaise and chocolate sauce. Michael walked in and looked over his mom's shoulder.

"Wow Sam, are you taking lessons from my mom on cooler packing? That looks great. He grabbed a strawberry and Maddie smacked his hand.

"Not yours, Michael. The one that is the ultimate Fins game package is yours. I would spend some time in the gym after this job, if I were you."

They left at the same time. Fi had scoped the neighborhood they would be watching. Maddie had found this client her in what would become her usual way, canasta night at the senior center. The client was doing volunteer work for a Haitian relief organization. She had money and this was one way she was "giving back" as she called it. Since the earthquake, the client had been noticing some funny dealing with the leader of the relief effort and in particular with this couple of married of attorneys that kept a close watch on the operation.

The women had decided to start with the head of the relief group, Bob Ryan. Sam had done some work developing a file on him. Not Married. No kids. Lived in a very nice section of Coral Gables. The house was a typical ranch with a backyard that led to the canal and a very nice boat on the dock. Bob Ryan had gone to school at U of M and then did work in a variety of third world situations. He had been the go to person for these groups. For such an altruistic guy, the house, the car, the boat didn't fit. Fi thought how obvious this scam was becoming. The question was, were they dealing with drugs, human trafficking, scamming the millions from relief effort or all three. The whole thing made her blood boil.

Maddie and Fi watched as Bob Ryan worked in his garden. "We need to get in there." Fi thought out loud.

"I have an idea, Fi. You know there was a park right around the corner, can you fix my car to break down in front of the house. I could get in as a helpless woman in distress. You know get the floor plan, the alarms."

"I like it. A lot. But, do you ready think you are ready?" 

"Easy peasy. This shoulf be fun." Maddie said.

Fi "fixed" the car and it rolled to a stop directly in front of the house. In fact, Maddie positioned it to block the driveway. Fi had given her a Bluetooth in order to listen to the whole conversation. All Maddie needed do to was to get the lay of the land.

Maddie "tried" to start the car. Tears flowed and the "gentleman" asked if he could help.

"That is so nice of you. Could I call my daughter and have her pick me up and I can call for a tow." Maddie began rummaging around in her purse. "What an idiot I am, I forgot my cell, Could I use your phone?"

"Of course, come in." Even con men have to keep their act going for elderly women. Once, Maddie got into the place she began making mental notes. "Could I get a drink of water and do you have a bathroom?"

"Sure, down the hall on the left." She made note of the doors. Windows. The security system. The cameras. While she was in the bathroom, a huge crash came from the basement then yelling in French and silence.

The man greeted her at the bathroom door. "Here's your water and a phone." Maddie knew better than to touch the water. She put it on the credenza and called a dummy number.

"Hi sweetie, my car broke down again. I'm at _. I know I was visiting Mildred. This nice man, what's your name again?"

"Bob Ryan."

"That's right, Bob Ryan offered me his phone. I'm calling Triple AAA right now. Where are you dear? Great, right around the corner. See you in a minute sweetie."

Fi had hot wired a car and drove up to the front, Maddie stepped out, shook Bob's hand and gave Fi the specs on all the floor plan, cameras and home protection technology she need to plan a break in. She also told her about the crash in the basement and the French. There was more that Bob Ryan living in this house. The question became who.

Then Maddie said, "That was fun. We need to do that again!" The excitement on Maddie's face warmed Fi's badass heart.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day, Michael and Sam decided to do the surveillance on Maggie anyway. Michael needed to get a sense of who she had become. Was this her life or was it a cover?

Sam had added information to Maggie's file. She loved her job. She didn't marry again. She was well respected. She went to church. She kept her mom's house and rented it out which kept her in his mom's neighborhood. She dressed like a teacher. Chinos, white shirt, flats. Her car, her home here modest but nice. They simply didn't stand out, but they were comfortable. For a cover, it was well played. For a life, it was normal.

They watched her leave her home for work. Her trip to the Starbucks (grande misto, extra hot, non fat and too much splenda). The stop at the dry cleaners. Dropping off books at the library and then finally, Maggie arrived at school.

They parked Maddie's Buick two blocks over. There was a vacant home across the street from the school where they could watch. They took turns knowing the end of the day would be when they needed to pay attention. Sure enough, Maggie was out for bus duty. After the kids left, she headed back in the school. And they waited.

Maggie had other plans. She had noticed them from the beginning. She had been on the look out for Michael for about a week. Max had called her and told her that Michael would be in touch. When she spotted the Buick, she thought either he was just thinking she was out of the business too long or he was careless. She opted for the idea that she was out so long. "Michael always underestimated me," she thought as she plotted her escape route.

Maggie also knew Michael was taking a soft approach to bring her on; she decided to be a little more forthcoming. After the kids left, Maggie put together her bags and went to her car. She acted scattered, as if she had forgotten something and went back in the building. She talked the custodian who let her in. She walked directly to the back of the building, crossed the alley, went down and over two blocks, came through one the of the yards, took her shoes off, picked the lock, walk though the kitchen and watched them watch for her. After a minute she said, "Gee, guys, I know Maddie has my phone number all you had to do was call."

Both men trained their guns on her. She just smiled and cocked her head to the side. "Put those away. You're in a school zone, for Christ sake."

"Not nice, Maggie." Michael glared at her.

"Sam, you ok? I think I nearly gave you a heart attack." He just looked at her like he had seen a ghost.

"How long did you know?" Michael's eyes narrowed.

"I got the heads up that you would be contacting me or I would be contacting you a week ago. I just waited."

"I don't like when you play with me, Maggie."

"Who's playing, Michael. I didn't ask for this. I have a nice life that I like, a lot. This, this is not something I wanted or planned for." Maggie was indignant. "Michael, I hate when you think you're smart than me."

Michael had no interest in having a bicker fest with Maggie, "Why you?"

"That's the 64 thousand dollar question, Michael. Look, I have my stuff in the car. I'm going home. It's been a very long week. I will meet the two of you there. We can sit by the pool, drink some beer and figure this out. I'm assuming you know where I live."

"Yes, I know where you live."

"Oh, you can call you mom and your girlfriend and ask them over for dinner. You can still barbeque, right Sam?"

Sam nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

Maggie had arrived home, took out steaks, started a salad and changed into some jeans. After about an hour, She heard a knock at the front door. "If Michael is anything, he's prompt."

Maggie looked through the side window and saw four people. Michael, who was using his mother as a human shield. Fi, carrying flowers. And Sam. He looked like he was going to climb out of his skin. Before, she opened the door, she went back to the kitchen, got a beer from the frig and open it.

As Maggie opened the door she said, "Gee, Michael. Nice to see you and everybody."

Michael glared sideways as he walked in behind Maddie. Maddie gave her a big hug. Fi smiled, gave her the flowers and glided into the living. Maggie handed Sam the beer. "You look like you could use this."

Sam nodded and smiled, "How are you?"

"Normal. Boring. Brunette. I'm good, Sam. No worries, ok?"

Sam nodded. "Where are the steaks?"

"Kitchen's straight ahead. I got the fire going. Have fun."

Maggie watched as Michael wandered around her living room. Maddie was talking to her, but she was only half listening. Michael was looking at pictures. Maddie nodded, "may be Sam could use some help."

"Thanks, mom," Michael said. Fiona sat down on the sofa and ran her hand across the seat. She had no intention of leaving the two of them alone.

"Yes, I have pictures of John. I was married to him. I loved him," Maggie said as Michael picked up the picture from the mantle.

Michael looked at Maggie. "I haven't seen you in a while. Can we be direct?"

"Sure, why not? Don't beat around the bush, Michael. You and I both know I have a job to do. We both know this place is bugged to the hilt. So, sure, be direct."

Michael tilted his head. "I guess sorry doesn't cut it."

"Not your fault, Michael, but thank you for the sorry. Ask me your questions so we can get on with dinner."

"Why you?"

"I'm your handler, Michael. They must have thought I could, how shall we say it, uh, I could handle you. They know you and I go way back. They are playing on that. Why do you think I'm your new or old BFF?"

"I think they know that I'm not the same operative. That they may have more leverage, but that makes me more dangerous. My loyalties have changed. They know I respect you. That I might listen to you."

"Ok, that's a good start. You know they set you up, right? They positioned you to be burned. They profiled you. They knew you would do exactly what you did. They didn't count on your family. They especially didn't count on Fiona."

"How did you know this, did they tell you this or are you making an educated guess?" Fiona asked.

"There are other reasons. I worked counter intel. You know that fella you called Management? And his subordinate, Vaughan? I worked for them before they took earlier retirement to start their little company, Michael. I took over counter intel after they left. And I developed the plans to monitor them and bring them down if they got out of control. I developed the scenarios for proper utilization of private contractors, what to do to keep them in line and how to bring them down if they got too big. What happened to you, well, that was one of the scenarios."

Maggie said this unapologically. Almost, matter of fact.

Michael shook his head. "You burned me?"


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm sorry it took so long to post again. I had to think through there I wanted these A and B stories to go. Still working on it. Thanks for all the wonderful comments. I know I should go for the constructive criticism, but your positive comments keep me going. I know it's fluff. I am trying to keep it in the tone of the show. I miss it less.**

Fi was speechless. She had been listening intently to the conversation between her lover and her mentor. She decided to watch and take her cues from Michael.

"I wouldn't say I burned you, Michael. I didn't know what they would do. I was forced out before they took action."

"Forced out? Exactly what happened?"

"Well, let's say I did a favor for a friend and it was used against me. Michael, I will be honest with you. I can't say I wouldn't have made the same decision about you. I didn't build that scenario with you in mind, but you did it. You were the perfect fit for that job."

"Thanks Maggie. I so appreciate that I was the perfect match. That's just terrific. Out of curiosity, how long have you known I was the one they built your scenario around?" Before Maggie could respond, Michael began to storm, "I don't know what I'm angrier at. That you knew about this and you didn't let me know or that you built this plan."

"I didn't find out the general details of their operations until they contacted me. I put the puzzle pieces together when they sent me your file. And I didn't know you were here until recently. Maddie never told me and I never asked about you. You wanted it that way, Michael. Remember?"

Frustration overwhelmed Michael. That Maggie was just stood there with her hands on her hips with open defiance made it worse. Finally, it hit Michael. He understood the reason Maggie was his handler. "They are letting me take them down."

"All of them, Michael. And I'm the queen of the scenarios. I know how they set this up. I understood how they picked people for the organization. I knew about Phillip Cowan and how they used him. The only difference between Phillip and me was I wouldn't do it. That's how they removed me. They in a way, burned me or I like to look at it that I burned myself."

"Why didn't they kill you?"

"For the same reason you're alive. The company needed me and the company with all its vices is like the all-powerful OZ. It is shiny and pretty and mythological. It's the Holy Grail for us, Michael. It keeps us honorable. Dealing with a bigger, better thing. We will do what we have to for the flag. They know we are great soldiers. And we are protected because of that. That said, they will kill all of us if they need to."

Michael didn't want to get into how Maggie led herself down this path. He guessed she chose to come back to Miami for him. He wasn't sure if it was the job or to protect him. He guessed she knew they might burn him. Knowing Maggie, it was a combination of both. He also had surmised that the friend she took the fall for was Sam. He was just too restrained. And the timing of her leaving the company was too perfect. It would be just like Maggie, if she were going to lead him down this path, she would make sure he had someone to go with him. She had always told him he would be better on a team than a lone wolf. And again, Maggie was right.

Nothing past their lips for a long time. Maggie knew that all the possible reasons were moving through his head like puzzle pieces. He was searching for the edges, sorting. She knew that if he didn't trust her, she would be dead. "I hate codependency," Maggie thought.

Fiona sat completely quiet. Maggie looked over at Fi. The two women had shared a great deal. Maggie had thought better about sending Michael into Ireland. Yet, she had been the one who had set up the meet between them. She had watched the first moment that met. Fi had been noncommittal. Michael acted charming and slick. And then Maggie saw the one moment she knew he had found himself. That Fiona would always be his Christmas morning. It had been a microsecond of a glance. And Maggie knew he would always have Fiona somewhere in his life. Fiona had kept her feelings close to the vest. It wasn't until after the meeting that Maggie knew Fiona felt the same. She watched them leave the pub. Michael had made an off hand comment about her understanding of the operation, a compliment. And she had blushed. Maggie shook her head. "God help us all. These two will create mayhem for a hobby. I really hope they take up golf instead."

"You know Michael, you could realize that this was the best thing that happened to you. I know you don't want to hear that, but I think you know it's true. You wouldn't have come back here, if you didn't know that," Maggie was stating the obvious.

Michael stood there for a while. Maggie looked a Fiona. "Fi, how the hell did you wind up in Miami? Michael dropped you."

Fi looked up at Maggie. "I was his emergency contact."

"Say what? You were his emergency contact? Is that right, Michael?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because you don't do anything without a reason. You wanted Fiona back in your life. You just thought it would be at the end of it. Instead, my friend, you got a second chance. Lucky you." Maggie let that set in. "I'm off to the kitchen to see what destruction is going on. If I were you two, I would take a walk and decide how to handle me."


	19. Chapter 19

Maggie entered the kitchen knowing she would be facing a harder interrgator. Madeline Westen stood smoking in her kitchen. She was leaning on her counter.

"So, all those brunches. Were you just doing survaillence? I really hope you had an expense account."

Maggie stood there. Whatever direction she took with the conversation, she knew she was screwed. "You know, I didn't pick this profession. I started in the business to pay for college. It seemed easy and I could manage it. I didn't know where it take me."

"I noticed that You didn't answer my question. Did you plan all this? Did you do this to Michael?"

"Yes and no. I have some Jamesons, want some?"

"I should really hate you, Maggie. God, how self serving we are. You brought him back. If this hadn't happened, I would still be getting a card on my birthday and Christmas and he would be pretending that having a real life and loving someone doesn't matter. So I forgive you."

Maggie took out 3 glasses. "Gee, thanks Maddie. I am guessing that I am still picking you up for brunch. I think we need to include Fi. She needs to get out more. So, you have started a business. I like it. You got skills, girlfriend. You want to talk about it."

"Do you know anything about human traffic? I started researching, Ugly."

"I can check out some contacts. Do you have any names? I don't want to steal anybody's thunder. Has Sam done a work up?"

"Why don't you talk to him. I manage the office and human resources."

"Oh please. If you are just trying to get me out on that patio to talk to Sam, I already thought of that. That's why I poured the whiskey. And could you toss the salad while I deal with this."

Maggie walked through the sliding glass doors to the patio. Sam turned back to watch her. "You took a bullet for me, didn't you?"

"It really wasn't a big deal. I was ready for a little R & R, Sam. They company was changing and not in a good way. Unlike Michael and you, I was office bound. I needed out, this was my way. I just couldn't stand watching you get screwed because you were being honorable. You know, I was always a sucker for honor."

Sam took the whiskey and inhaled it in one swallow. "Yes, you are."

Maggie sat down on the end of the chaise lounge. "Sam, I think that all this burning of Michael has some connection to what happened in Columbia. Not the place, the people involved. I'm not sure the connections. I need to map it out. Are you interested in helping me?"

"Is there some specific violence directed at these son of bitches?"

"I think we can arrange that."

"I like that idea. A lot. Michael know what you're thinking?"

"That's what dinner is for. How do you feel about a picnic?"


	20. Chapter 20

Michael and Fiona started walking. They were both lost in thought. Each had taken a different perspective on the information Maggie had given them. It wasn't like them to not talk about what they were thinking. Neither knew where to start. It wasn't until they reached Kennedy Park that they could form a complete thought.

The found a bench and sat. "What Maggie said was true. I am lucky. You didn't have to come to Miami. You didn't have to stay. And you really didn't need to do the whole cabana thing. I wanted it. I would never asked you, but I wanted it. I wanted to come home. I wanted to be with you. This is who I am."

Fiona had waited years for Michael to say that. She had thought that wanted him to give up the job. Now, she knew she had what she wanted. She would take him warts and all. She would help him completely. They would purge management from his soul.

"We use Westen Security Corp to develop a plan to take them down. Oh, and by the way, I want to bill the company." Fiona put her hand beside Michael's. "I'm not going to be here just at the end, Michael. I will be here always. All of it. You once said that being with me changed you. We aren't the same people that we were five years ago. I knew when I met you it might end badly. But, it was never about the end for me. It was about being with you. That's it. I could really kill you sometimes. But, I want this, Michael. I want this because you want this. Because you need this. And I need you."


	21. Chapter 21

Michael and Fi walked slowly back to Maggie's place. They said little to each other. Fi had taken Michael's arm at one point in the walk. It was as if they were settling into a different rhythm of their relationship. Who they were before Kennedy Park and now had dramatically changed. They had come clean about how they felt. They both knew how far each would go for the other. They both knew neither would leave unless they were dead. Some people might refer to this as married. They wouldn't. But, they knew it they were in their own way.

When they finally got back, they found the table was set and Maddie, Maggie and Sam were sitting down to eat. "Nice of you two to join us. I thought you were going to eat down at Coco Walk since you were gone so long," Maggie said.

Michael pulled out Fi's chair and sat beside her. "No, we took your suggestion. I would miss this for the world." Michael said and pulled the salad toward his plate.

"Well, I think we should have dinner and then may dessert at Coco Walk. There's a neat little yogurt place there. I am sure you know about it."

They all agreed it was a good idea. Not because it was anyone's love of frozen yogurt, but because they all understood that it allowed them to speak more freely.

Dinner was actually pleasant. Maddie spent a great deal of the time telling Michael as a little kid stories with Maggie chiming in to correct history. Fiona was quieter than usually, listening, giggling or make a mental note of how uncomfortable Michael was. "You really need to work on these types of events, Michael. Family loves to needle." Fiona whispered in his ear.

"We can arrange for your mother to come over and we can share this joy," Michael glared.

Sam chugged his beer. "It could be worse, Mike, she could be talking about old girlfriends and prom dates."

"I wouldn't let it get that far, Michael. I know you have your limits. Maddie, do you remember the summer we went to that campsite outside of Kendall. You know the one. Did I ever tell you I bought it?

John and I did. I got an air stream and really dressed up the place. You should really come down with me."

"I loved that place. It was so much fun. I remember bringing Michael and Nate down there. You learned to fish there, Michael."

Michael remembered it well. Maggie must have been around 18 because he was 10. His father had begun to beat him within an inch of this life. Maggie had suggested that they come down and stay with her. The memory had long recessed in Michael's mind. It was the best three weeks of this childhood. Maggie had told him to come to her house and hide whenever his father was on a bender. She had shown him where the key was to the house and the garage. If it hadn't been for Maggie, he probably wouldn't have made it to 14. Or 25. Or 35.

Fiona and Maddie cleared the table while Sam, Michael and Maggie talked. It was completely superficial and involved the trading of paperwork. Maggie had the file on the first target. Sam looked first signaled that he had some questions. Michael took it to review it. Maggie handed him an untraceable cell and called everyone together. "Let's start off before it gets too crowded."


End file.
